Come back home
by Stoneskin
Summary: Quand les pirates de Barbe Blanche apprennent l'exécution prévue pour l'un de leur commandant, ça commence à les bouleverser, un peu, beaucoup. Le savoir deux jours après sa programmation, c'est pire encore, et Marco refuse de perdre un autre de ses compagnons. Le moment fatidique se rapproche, et les troupes s'élancent afin de secourir le condamné.
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! J'ai décidé de me lancer dans l'écriture d'une fic à chapitres, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça va donner, honnêtement, parce que j'ai toujours peur que ça ne plaise pas, mais bon... Je ferai de mon mieux en tout cas. Enfin bref, ici le premier chapitre, donc une petite review fait toujours plaisir pour faire part de vos critiques et de me dire au passage si cette fic mérite d'être continuée ou pas... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira en tout cas, et en attendant, bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers de One Piece appartient encore et toujours au grand Eiichir_o_ Oda.

* * *

_La capture d'Hiken no Ace ne fut pas chose facile pour le pirate Barbe noire, devenu par la suite Shichibukai. En effet, c'était un adversaire de taille qui lui avait causé bien du soucis. Mais une fois que le fils de Roger se retrouva au 6e cercle de la prison sous-marine, ce ne fut plus qu'une question de temps. Son exécution étant maintenant annoncée au grand public, le compte à rebours était lancé pour les pirates de Barbe Blanche. Une semaine. C'était le temps qu'il leur restait afin de sauver leur compagnon. Encore, faudrait-il qu'ils soient au courant..._

**Chapitre 1 : J-5**

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Ace aux poings ardents, celui qui s'occupe de la seconde flotte, est retenu à la prison d'Impel Down, et il est prévu qu'il soit exécuté dans cinq jours, lui répéta une jeune recrue qui venait d'apprendre la nouvelle.

- Hein ?

L'homme cligna des yeux plusieurs fois essayant de comprendre le fil des événements, ou plutôt de réaliser ce que l'on était en train de lui dire.

- C'est pas vrai...

- Je suis désolé mais...

- C'est pas vrai putain ! Réponds moi !

- Mais si, on vient de me le dire, et dans cinq jours il sera...

- Cinq jours ? C'est une blague j'espère ! Dis moi que c'est une blague ! C'est impossible ! PAS LUI ! hurla le blond à l'expression passablement furax et qui semblait maintenant hors de contrôle.

- Non, on vient de me faire passer le message, et cela fait deux jours déjà, que le gouvernement l'a annoncé... Mais pendant ce temps nous n'avions eu aucune information, aucune distribution de journaux apparente aux alentours, donc on ne pouvait pas le savoir et le commandant de la seizième division est allé s'informer auprès des habitants de cette ville et ils lui ont dit la nouvelle et...

- C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !

- Mais je vous assure que...

- MERDE !

Le garçon, terrifié par la TRÈS mauvaise humeur de son commandant, ne chercha pas à le résonner et pris ses jambes à son cou. En effet, le voir dans cet état n'était que peu courant, et encore... On ne l'avait jamais vu à un tel stade. Le phénix d'ordinaire calme et posé avait visiblement perdu tout son sang froid. Celui qui avait par le passé perdu son meilleur ami, était incapable de se mettre à l'idée qu'il risquait d'être séparé de l'autre personne qu'il considérait le plus (avec son père bien évidemment)... Pour toujours. La mort de Thatch était déjà tellement difficile à supporter...

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et s'approchèrent de l'homme qui se trouvait désormais seul, planté devant un magnifique... Pan de mur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Marco, lui recommanda une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

Cette voix justement, reconnaissable entre milles, lui fit remarquer l'arrivée de son capitaine qui avait aussi été tenu au courant de la situation du membre de sa famille. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule en guise de réconfort, l'autre étant occupée à retenir le poing du plus jeune qui allait se jeter contre le mur se trouvant face à eux.

- Essaie de ne pas trop abîmer le bateau s'il te plaît, nous en avons besoin tu sais.

- Je m'excuse père mais... Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire, je dois aller le secourir et...

- On doit tous aller le secourir et on y ira, ensemble.

Marco laissa échapper un faible sourire avant de le remercier.

- Tu croyais vraiment que je laisserai mon fils périr sur un échafaud en me tournant les pouces ?

- Je suis désolé de m'être emporté... Mais apprendre ça aussi rapidement... Et puis, pourquoi avons nous été tenu au courant aussi tard ? Cela fait déjà deux jours que l'information a été transmise, et connaissant les forces de la Marine, après la capture d'un homme d'une telle puissance, les nouvelles auraient déjà dû être placardées dans le monde entier, et nous l'aurions su bien plus tôt... Je ne comprend pas pourquoi depuis tout ce temps nous ne savions absolument rien. Merde...

Le second du capitaine essayait tant bien que mal de s'adoucir auprès de l'homme qu'il considérait comme son père, chose assez difficile.

- Sengoku... se contenta de répondre le capitaine, d'une mine assez renfrognée. Je suis persuadé que c'est lui qui a encore manigancé toute sorte de plans afin de nous embrouiller... Il a du prendre compte de notre position, et ordonner à toutes les mouettes chargées du courrier de ne pas se montrer ici, il en serait capable, et ça expliquerait pourquoi nous ne savions rien... Si je ne me trompe pas, alors je crois que l'intelligence de cet homme me dépasse...

- Mais c'est impossible ! Nous avons coulé tout les navires de marines aux alentours en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire ! Comment auraient-ils pu savoir que nous nous trouvions ici ?

- Es-tu sûr qu'il ne restait personne à bord, qui aurait eu le temps d'informer ses supérieurs ?

- Certain, répondit-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour tenter de calmer ses nerfs.

- Alors, c'est qu'ils ont réussi à nous prendre en filature.

- Comment ? Et depuis quand ?

- Comment, je ne sais pas vraiment mon fils, peut-être une personne qui a suivi nos flottes sans que l'on ne s'en aperçoive. Et je pense que ça ne doit pas être depuis longtemps vu que nous avons mouillé il y a quelques heures, à peine.

- Alors ils avaient tout prévu en suivant notre trajectoire, déglutit le phénix qui manqua de se faire saigner à force de s'entamer la lèvre.

- C'est une énorme erreur de ma part, je te l'accorde. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai honte sur ce coup là... Je ne suis peut-être pas un bon père après tout.

- Ne dites pas de bêtises.

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'es tu pas descendu lorsque nous sommes arrivés ? Tu ne voulais pas sortir un peu ?

- Je comptais m'y rendre après avoir terminé une carte que j'avais commencé à dessiner.

- Tu as fini ?

- J'étais en train, oui.

- Alors va maintenant. Dégourdis toi un peu les jambes et essaie de ne pas détruire le village qui nous accueille. Nous partirons dans deux heures. J'ai déjà informé tes frères. Pendant ce temps, j'irai retrouver les imposteurs s'ils n'ont pas mis les voiles.

Le blond libéra alors son poignet de l'emprise de son capitaine et quitta le navire, après s'être une nouvelle fois excusé de par son manque de patience. Lorsqu'il posa pieds à terre, il entreprit de se rendre au cœur de l'île et se demanda où il trouverait un bar, pour pouvoir se lâcher sur les premiers venus. Mais après maintes subites réflexions, il ralentit sa démarche, puis finit par s'arrêter. Il ferma les yeux, et inspira lentement, avant d'exhaler une énorme quantité d'air qui se trouvait dans son organisme. Il répéta ce phénomène plusieurs fois, afin de se maîtriser du mieux qu'il pouvait : se soûler ici était une très mauvaise idée, et il ne fallait pas qu'il cède à la tentation pour combler son désespoir, surtout que déclencher une bagarre maintenant ne lui provoquerait que des ennuis. Il parvint tant bien que mal à s'empêcher de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait par la suite, et finit par se diriger vers une assez grande étendue d'eau qu'il remarqua plus loin. Visiblement, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Il apercevait quelques personnes par ci par là le long de son trajet, mais en nombre peu important. Il avait dû en voir une dizaine à tout casser. Étonnant, pensa t-il.

Arrivé devant ce qui semblait être un étang, le phénix s'assit et observa les formes que reflétait l'eau. De longues branches tordues dont le feuillage baignait presque dans la rive, la vue des nuages qui envahissaient le ciel en ce moment même, puis lui. Son image que lui renvoyait l'écran bleuté. Des cheveux en bataille, des sourcils froncés, un sourire absent. Un visage dépourvu d'expression. Puis une silhouette, si floue, qu'il ne parvint pas à reconnaitre, pris forme à ses côtés. Et une deuxième. Les visages s'éclaircissant peu à peu, il finit par discerner... Ses camarades. Ses frères. Ses meilleurs amis. Thatch et... Ace. Marco savait que son esprit était en train de divaguer, il commençait presque à perdre la raison. Pourtant, il refusait de quitter ses compagnons du regard. Il aurait tant aimé être avec eux, qu'ils soient enfin réunis tous les trois, que tout redevienne comme avant, oui, comme avant...

Et une larme s'écrasa à la surface de l'eau. Une toute petite larme. Mais qui visiblement, suffit à faire disparaître les deux silhouettes qu'observait le jeune homme depuis tout à l'heure.

- Putain !

Alors sa main fermée nerveusement s'abattit de façon brutale sur le seul reflet qui se trouvait à présent devant lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapitre posté ! Je l'ai trouvé assez particulier parce que je ne pensais pas du tout partir sur quelque chose de ce genre à la base, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! Enfin bref, bonne lecture en tout cas, et une petite review en passant ?

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Maitre Otsuki, le doyen du village**

Elle pénétra dans l'eau avec force et s'y enfonça du mieux qu'elle le pu, éclaboussant son visage, et trempant ses cheveux par la même occasion. Il la retira avec néanmoins un peu de difficulté, faute de son fruit du démon qui s'avérait parfois (enfin, très rarement) un peu encombrant, et la positionna sur une de ses jambes, installée en tailleur.

Le phénix suivait du regard les vaguelettes qui partaient dans tout les sens avant de percevoir des bruits qui venaient d'un feuillage qu'on débroussaillait. Il se retourna vivement vers l'endroit d'où il croyait l'entendre, et vit deux hommes sortis de nulle part, tomber magistralement sur le sol, les quatre fers en l'air, couverts de branchage. Le premier s'écria victoire, le second en fit de même et le blond les examina d'un air hébété. Deux visages ronds, des cheveux bruns retombant en bataille sur le visage du premier qui semblait être le plus âgé, et seulement un crâne apparent, avec quelques feuilles égarées sur celui de l'autre. Non, il ne connaissait pas ces types, et à vu de leur allure, il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à les connaître. Ils se rapprochèrent et détaillèrent l'homme seul avec précision.

- Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

- Eh, eh, vous êtes bien Marco le phénix, pas vrai, s'exclamèrent les deux énergumènes.

- Oi, répondez à ma question d'abord, parce que je ne suis pas de très bonne humeur, et si ça continue je ne tarderai pas à vous le faire comprendre.

- Ah, nous sommes désolés monsieur Marco, nous vous présentons nos plus plates excuses !

Ils l'avaient appelé... Monsieur ? C'était quoi ce délire ?

- Qui êtes vous ?

- En fait, nous avons été envoyé par le maitre...

- Maitre Otsuki nous a envoyé pour venir vous chercher et...

- Mais ça va pas de me couper les parole non ? On avait dit que ce serait moi qui parlerait !

- C'est toi qui t'es fait des histoires ! Maitre avait dit que je serais le seul à parler !

- Pff, n'importe quoi, t'as tout inventé !

- Mais non c'est toi qui...

- BON VOUS ALLEZ FERMER VOS GUEULES ?

La nervosité du blond avait repris du poil de la bête, et le silence qui en suivit fut extrêmement pesant. De longues minutes passèrent, et les deux jeunes hommes en position gobe-mouche, la mâchoire suspendue, osaient à peine respirer. Marco commençait à voir rouge. Il fallait absolument qu'il se pose, qu'il respire un bon coup, se calmer, se calmer, se calmer, se calmer, et...

- Bon, c'est qui votre maitre là ? Et qu'est ce qu'il me veut au juste, je connais pas ce gars moi !

Ça marche pas super bien comme technique. Va falloir trouver mieux. Le chauve jeta un coup d'oeuil à son partenaire qui lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Il se lança alors et prit la parole.

- Maitre Otsuki est l'homme le plus réputé de notre village, c'est aussi le doyen, il est fidèle à ses principes, et d'une infime sagesse.

- Maintenant que t'as retenu ton texte, ça en jette quand on parle de lui, chuchota le premier à son compère.

- Tais-toi, ça casse le mythe là...

Le phénix n'ayant heureusement pas entendu (ses nerfs auraient complètement lâchés), il jeta un regard insistant à son interlocuteur pour qu'il continue sur sa lancée.

- Vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais l'île n'est pas très grande, et les nouvelles se répandent extrêmement vite. Tout les habitants étaient donc au courant, depuis un petit moment déjà, de la situation de votre homme, Ace il me semble.

- ...

Marco se mordit la lèvre, fort. Très fort. Pour ne pas sortir une réplique cinglante et effrayer de nouveau les deux phénomènes. Un tout petit filet de sang s'échappa de celles ci, étant déjà abimées par la morsure de tout à l'heure. Il sentit le gout de métal infect couler le long de sa bouche, et l'essuya d'un revers de la main. Il concentra tant bien que mal son attention sur le type face à lui, qui avait l'air d'attendre son accord pour continuer. Mais il reprit, sans demander son reste.

- Puis vous êtes arrivés, et un homme, enfin je crois, avec une allure un peu féminine...

- En kimono et maquillé ?

- Il me semble oui. Enfin bon. Cet homme justement, nous a demandé les nouvelles, en nous disant que vous n'en aviez plus depuis quelque temps. On lui a donc dit tout ce que nous savions. Il est devenu encore plus blanc qu'il ne l'était déjà (oui, c'est possible), et il est parti en courant. Je n'avais pas compris, mais maitre Otsuki nous a expliqué que ce pirate était de l'équipage du célèbre Barbe blanche et qu'il était donc un compagnon de celui qui allait être exécuté. On a halluciné, en fait, on venait de rencontrer une star !

- ...

Son compagnon aux cheveux noirs reprit.

- Maitre nous a demandé de faire un tour et d'essayer de trouver LE célébrissime Barbe blanche, en lui disant qu'ils avaient besoin de discuter.

- On a vraiment été étonné que Maitre et ce pirate de légende se connaissent !

- Ouais ! C'était hallucinant !

- Et ?

- Désolé. Donc, on a fait le tour de l'île et on ne l'a pas trouvé. Autant vous dire qu'on était très déçus. Alors, on est rentré à la grosse bâtisse où se trouvait notre maitre. On est rentré et on les a trouvé les deux en train de parler ! La légende était là ! C'était lui ! Et il était devant nous !

- C'était fantastique !

- Miraculeux !

- Et vous savez s'il a mit la main sur les espions qui nous ont suivi ?

- Je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlaient mais votre capitaine a dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'une grande importance à faire et qu'il reviendrait dès qu'il aurait fini, s'il avait le temps. Après, il s'est retourné vers nous, et là on s'est senti vraiment puissants !

- Oui, il nous regardait, nous !

- Mais finis, bordel !

- Excusez nous monsieur. Il a demandé qui nous étions, mon maitre lui a répondu et il a dit, mots pour mots : "Ces deux jeunes hommes feront l'affaire."

- Et là on s'est dit qu'on était hyper balèzes ! Il nous faisait confiance, donc ça sous-entendait qu'on était forts et...

Le plus jeune, dépourvu de cheveux, ne put finir sa phrase et se prit un coup de poing sur le crâne de la part de son camarade.

- Mais laisse moi terminer, on va encore se faire engueuler !

- Grhmbl...

- Je suis désolé monsieur, je poursuis. Alors il nous a demandé de trouver son fils, mais on ne savait pas qui c'était nous ! Il nous a dit votre nom, et alors là... Le déclic ! Puis on s'est souvenu de vous tout de suite ! Oui oui ! Vous savez que vous êtes super populaire ici ? Vous avez beaucoup de fans...

Marco le questionna du regard, l'air surpris. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre ce genre de chose, et ça l'étonnait assez pour tout dire. Il avait rencontré un bon nombre d'adversaires. Certes, il devait y avoir une poignée qui n'était pas de taille, donc il n'en prenait pas compte. Mais ceux de niveaux supérieurs, ne semblaient même pas éprouver ne serait-ce qu'une once de considération pour lui et son équipage. Barbe blanche et sa famille de malheur, disait-on. Ou alors, le simple fait qu'un pirate ait une famille, des foutaises, auraient répondu d'autres. Et la plupart des habitants des îles qu'ils avaient visitées ne faisaient pas exception à la règle. Ils jetaient des regards emplis de haine et de mépris, tout en continuant leur chemin, n'osant pas se frotter à l'équipage de l'un des quatre empereurs.

Les îles 'colonisées' en quelques sortes, ce n'était pas la même chose. La population paraissait déjà plus agréable, mais le blond ne savait pas vraiment si ce sentiment était sincère ou si c'était une crainte déguisée. Certains avaient l'air de les respecter, mais il ne savait jamais trop, il ne pouvait pas se mettre à la place de ces gens là. Alors le fait d'apprendre qu'il avait des 'fans', ça lui faisait... Bizarre. Personne ne lui avait déjà dit auparavant.

- Et comment m'avez vous trouvé sinon ?

- Bah, on est parti de suite et au moment où on approchait des côtes, on a entendu quelqu'un crier puis un bruit sourd avec un 'PLOUF', donc on s'est demandé ce que c'était et on a accouru !

- Alors, vous faisiez quoi dans ces buissons au juste ?

- On s'est caché parce qu'on avait peur qu'il y ait une grosse bagarre, et vous savez, nous on est pas très forts et...

- Emmène moi voir ton maitre.

- Tout de suite monsieur !

Le chauve devenu muet jusqu'à présent et se tenant toujours la tête, meurtrie (on ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient très costaud ces deux là...), suivit son coéquipier et menèrent Marco au repaire du doyen, traversant fougères et toute sortes de végétation.

- Vous vivez dans une forêt ?

- On peut dire ça, lui répondit le plus jeune.

- Et où habite l'homme que je suis censé rencontrer ?

- Derrière le pâté de maison que vous pouvez voir derrière ces arbres, monsieur.

Ils dépassèrent les petites bâtisses en marbre fort bien construites selon Marco, et finirent par se retrouver face à un bâtiment assez imposant. Ayant l'air d'être à base de bambou contrairement aux autres, il admira le chef-d'œuvre face à lui qui aurait presque eu l'apparence d'une hutte, s'il ne faisait pas trois fois sa taille. Le sortant de sa réflexion, un des deux énergumènes lui annonça : C'est ici.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà pour le troisième ! Alors, tout d'abord, merci beaucoup à _Alana Chantelune_, _DarkCalix21_ et _Oxo29_ pour vos adorables reviews qui me motivent d'autant plus à continuer cette fic (parce que si elle ne plait pas, à quoi bon ?) et de m'avoir donné de très bonnes idées (mais je ne dirais rien avant le moment venu, haha !) pour la suite. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, tout comme les autres, et en attendant : bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Mais c'est qui ce type ?  
**

Le battant poussé et la porte refermée, les trois hommes débarquèrent dans une pièce assez spacieuse aux couleurs sombres, mais nuancées d'un éclairage clair, léger et suffisant pour rendre l'intérieur visible. Le marron semblait gouverner mais le blond remarqua un intrus : un den den mushi rose et violet placé sur une petite table en bois.

C'était ça qu'il leur manquait sur le Moby Dick, cette bestiole à l'allure bizarre. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à tous les perdre ? Il ne savait pas, il ne se souvenait plus de grand chose d'ailleurs. Peut-être à cause de la tempête relativement violente qu'ils avaient essuyée, il y a trois nuits de cela. Sûrement oui. S'ils en avaient sauvé un, peut-être aussi auraient-ils pu aller immédiatement au secours de Ace, et... Ah, il fallait qu'il évite de repenser à tout ça. Cela ne changerait plus rien à présent.

La salle dans laquelle il se trouvait redevint son centre d'attention, et en jetant quelques coup d'oeuil furtifs dans chaque direction, il put se rendre à l'évidence : elle était déserte. Il n'y avait absolument personne. Marco ne comprenait pas. Les deux idiots n'étaient pas censés l'amener dans cette grosse baraque pour qu'il y voit leur maitre ? Ou bien c'était une embuscade ? On se foutait de lui ? Non, ils lui avaient pourtant fournit des détails bien précis, pensa t-il, en tentant de se résonner. Mais alors, où était l'autre bonhomme ?

Bon, il lui restait moins de deux heures maintenant, et si le vieux n'était pas là, il n'avait plus de temps à perdre ici, il retournerait sur le bateau, et attendre leur départ avec Izou, qui devait être resté sur le navire, sûrement sous le choc lui aussi. Il commença à tourner les talons mais fut interrompu par les deux qui étaient à ses côtés.

- Ben, vous allez où monsieur ?

Ça se voyait non ? Alors ils étaient cons ou ils le faisaient exprès ? L'autre n'était pas là, il s'en allait. Mais visiblement, ils n'avaient pas compris à en voir la tronche d'ahuri qu'ils tiraient. Pris d'une certaine pitié, peut-être pas dans le bon sens du terme, mais pris de pitié quand même, il daigna leur faire un topo très rapide de la situation.

- Je suis venu voir votre homme, s'il n'est pas là, je m'en vais. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas foutu de ma gueule parce que ça ne me plairait pas trop.

- Mais monsieur...

- Il est ici...

- Vous ne l'avez pas vu ?

Le phénix les regarda d'un air affligé, mais décida quand même de se tourner une dernière fois vers la grande pièce, l'air de vérifier s'il n'avait raté personne. Il se frotta les yeux, une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Et les rouvrit, fixant le fauteuil à quelques mètres de lui. Oui, il était toujours là. A cet endroit précis se trouvait un vieil homme qui devait être celui qu'il devait rencontrer. Putain, mais c'était qui ce type ? Y a même pas une minute, il n'y avait personne ici, et maintenant, il débarque comme ça, on ne sait même pas comment ! Par où avait-il bien pu arriver d'ailleurs ?

- J'étais derrière toi mon garçon, lui avoua le barbu.

L'interpelé ne sut franchement pas quoi lui répondre sur le coup, et se contenta de détailler le personnage. Il ne paraissait pas très grand, et se tenait bien droit, une pipe dans la main, tandis que l'autre se reposait sur sa cuisse. De courts et fins cheveux gris lui recouvraient le crâne. Une paire de lunettes sur le nez et des poils sur le menton, il esquissait un large sourire (sans pour autant montrer ses dents), l'air satisfait de rencontrer son vis-à-vis. Lui par contre, n'affichait qu'une mine stupéfaite. Il ne cessait de se demander comment le 'maitre' s'était débrouillé pour se déplacer sans qu'il ne l'entende ni ne l'aperçoit. Ou alors, il maitrisait le mantra ? Non, il n'y avait sûrement pas que ça. Le phénix n'avait jamais vu une chose pareille, et il voulait savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Il posa alors une question. Une seule.

- Qui êtes vous ?

Qui malgré tout, en sous entendait pleins d'autres. Il voulait en savoir plus, beaucoup plus, et l'identité du plus âgé n'était pas en reste. Oui, l'ordinaire blond au visage quelque peu fatigué devenait curieux.

- Je suis Otsuki, le doyen de ce village, mais on a tendance à m'appeler maitre, alors désigne moi comme bon te semble.

- D'accord. Alors Otsuki, il y a un certain nombre de choses dont j'aimerai que vous me parliez.

- Je t'écoute Marco, et amène une chaise ici par la même occasion, tu ne vas pas rester debout indéfiniment.

S'exécutant et laissant les deux compères à leurs places initiales, il fixa le vieillard droit dans les yeux et reprit.

- D'où connaissez vous mon nom ?

- Ton capitaine a souvent tendance à me parler de vous tous. Et puis, tu es son second, il est normal que je le sache.

- Alors, d'où connaissez vous père ?

- Tout cela remonte à très longtemps... J'étais à la tête d'un petit équipage, de jeunes insouciants qui cherchaient à devenir de grand pirates, eux aussi. Nous naviguions sur East Blue, la mer modèle de la paix, d'après mes souvenirs, avant de rencontrer un jeune homme, assez imposant par sa carrure d'ailleurs. Depuis que nous l'avions accueilli parmi nous, après qu'il nous ait protégé d'un monstre marin, les trésors s'accumulaient de plus en plus sur notre petit bateau. C'était quelqu'un de bien, brave et obéissant qui ne disait presque jamais rien. Je me demandais même s'il savait refuser quelque chose. Constamment en train de rêvasser, le sourire aux lèvres, on commençait à s'interroger sur ses principales motivations, qui n'avaient pas l'air d'être semblables aux nôtres : il nous laissait les coffres remplis sans jamais demander son reste. Certains se moquaient (gentiment) de lui, d'autres tentaient en vain de cerner le pirate aux cheveux blonds, ce qui était impossible pour des gens comme nous.

Marco, intéressé par l'écoute du passé de son paternel, se redressa sur sa chaise avant que le plus âgé ne continue.

- Tu sais, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression d'être face à un fou au même moment où il m'a annoncé ses raisons, ainsi qu'au reste de mon équipage. Beaucoup ont rit mais lui n'a pas bronché, gardant son air insouciant, et je crois que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai fini par comprendre que ce type était tout simplement merveilleux. Je n'ai rien ajouté, je ne pense pas qu'il cherchait à ce que l'on lui réponde quelque chose. Je lui ai accordé mon plus grand sourire jusqu'à présent, qu'il m'a rendu après m'avoir accordé un regard.

- Et que vous a t-il dit au juste ? Qu'est ce qu'il recherchait ?

- Une famille.

Le blond sourit lui aussi à l'entente de ces mots. Décidément, son père n'avait pas changé d'un pouce durant toutes ces années, mis à part son obsession de ne pas accepter les conseils.

- IL EST TROP COOOOL, s'écrièrent le chauve et le brun, qui avaient également écouté le récit de leur supérieur, debout devant la porte.

Il se retourna, surpris, ayant presque oublié que les deux guignols se trouvaient encore ici. Le vieillard quant à lui, se saisit d'un sachet de tabac sur une étagère voisine, et après l'avoir ouvert, tassa quelques pincées qu'il avait déposé dans la pipe, qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il prit ensuite une allumette et présenta la flamme au dessus du fourneau avant de coller ses lèvres sur le tuyau pour fumer un bon coup. L'odeur commençant à se répandre dans la grande pièce et fit tousser le phénix qui l'observait.

- Tu avais d'autres questions il me semble, ou je me trompe ?

- Effectivement. Pourquoi n'êtes vous plus pirate ?

- Mon équipage était décimé, mon ère terminée. Ce sont ces deux facteurs qui m'empêchent de reprendre la mer en ce moment même.

- Je vois... Et pourquoi vouliez vous me voir d'ailleurs ? C'était mon père que vous connaissiez, alors je ne comprends pas vraiment la raison de votre invitation.

- Ah, ça...

Le barbu porta la pipe à sa bouche, et inspira lentement, avant de rejeter la fumée de la même manière.

- C'était pour te parler un peu plus de Ace, il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas encore...

Le visage de Marco pâlit légèrement et sa main se crispa sur le bois de sa chaise.

- Et je préfère ne pas le savoir pour l'instant. J'ai pas envie d'en parler là... Et puis, on va pas tarder à y aller. On ira le secourir et il m'expliquera tout sur le bateau.

- Très bien, libre à toi. D'autres questions ?

L'emprise se détachait doucement du bois qui commençait à s'abimer sous les ongles du phénix. Il respira un bon coup, puis reprit.

- Oui. Comment se fait-il que je ne vous ai pas vu ni entendu tout à l'heure ? Vous maitrisez le fluide sensitif mais il n'y a pas que ça, n'est ce pas ?

- Faux. Tu as raison sur le fait que je possède le mantra, mais une parfaite maîtrise de celui ci te permet d'anticiper les mouvements, et surtout de te déplacer beaucoup plus rapidement que l'adversaire pour pouvoir riposter par la suite. Tout cela associé à une excellente discrétion et tu deviens redoutable.

- Je ne pensais pas que l'on pouvait obtenir de tels résultats... Mais dites moi, avec un pouvoir pareil, comment est-ce possible que votre équipage ait été ravagé ?

- On a simplement rencontré plus fort que nous.

- Et vous avez pourtant réussi à vous en sortir, ils vous ont épargné ?

- Je suis désolé mais c'est quelque chose que je préfère garder pour moi, et ce, jusqu'à la fin de mon existence.

Il tira une nouvelle fois sur le petit tuyau qu'il portait à sa bouche, d'une façon presque brutale. Le blond quant à lui, allait répondre lorsqu'il entendit un gros "BOUM" qui le fit sursauter. Il se retourna presque immédiatement et pu observer les deux énergumènes qui l'avaient accompagné, affalés par terre, en train de... Dormir. Il regarda l'autre homme, désespéré, et lui demanda le chemin pour se rendre au port. Celui ci décida de l'accompagner, et après avoir déposé tout ses attributs sur une grande table en bois, verrouilla la porte de chez lui derrière Marco.

- Ça ne vous dérange pas que ces types dorment chez vous sans que vous ne soyez là ?

Son vis-à-vis se mit à rire, et pointa le bâtiment dans lequel il vivait, comme ci les deux idiots se trouvaient au bout de son doigt

- Je n'ai rien à craindre, les connaissant, ils seraient capable de dormir jusqu'à demain matin non stop !

- Et pourquoi avez vous des garnements pareils en tant 'qu'envoyés' ou je ne sais quoi ?

- Parce qu'ils sont drôles, s'exclama le vieillard, l'air amusé.

Bon, c'était un papi après tout, fortiche certes, mais comme tout les autres papis, un peu d'animation ne lui faisait pas de mal. N'ayant plus rien à dire, Marco se contenta de le suivre à travers la forêt et finit par apercevoir le port où se trouvait le Moby Dick. Se rapprochant petit à petit, il remarqua que son père était posté sur le pont, discutant avec ses infirmières. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en face du navire, le capitaine salua le retour de son second qui remonta à bord. Il remercia ensuite le doyen qui lui fit promettre de revenir le voir dès que tout serait réglé, esquissant un large sourire, et retournant par la suite de là où il venait.

- Comment vas tu Marco ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, se contenta de répondre le phénix, toujours perturbé par ce qui risquait d'arriver.

- Viens là.

Il s'approcha et se vit offrir une étreinte chaleureuse, à laquelle il répondit immédiatement. Le plus grand ébouriffa les cheveux blonds qui se trouvaient contre son torse et entendit renifler.

- Tiens bon, mon fils.


	4. Chapter 4

Quatrième posté ! Et merci encore pour vos reviews qui me font beaucoup plaisir, je prie pour ne décevoir personne maintenant. Ah, et pour éviter toute confusion. J'ai lu quelque part que Haruta était à priori une fille. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai ou pas. Mais j'ai décidé de la considérer comme telle tout le long de ma fanfic. Vouala. Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant, et bonne lecture !

* * *

_- Amiral en chef Sengoku, amiral en chef Sengoku !_

_- Qu'y a t'il, encore, demanda l'interpellé d'une voix presque rauque._

_- Nous venons de perdre tout contact avec nos espions chargés de nous informer de la position de Barbe blanche !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Nous ne pouvons plus localiser le Moby dick !_

_- Envoyez tout de suite treize navires de guerre à sa recherche ! Ils ne vont sûrement pas tarder à approcher de Red line, ils faut les retrouver immédiatement !_

_- Bien chef !_

_Le lieutenant déguerpit de la salle à toute vitesse avant de courir transmettre les ordres donnés à ses supérieurs._

_- Garp !_

_Le bouddha tira son sous-fifre de sa demi-léthargie en gueulant en pleins poumons sur le pauvre qui n'avait rien demandé, comme à son habitude._

_- Ouais ?_

_- Debout crétin ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il y a plus important à faire que de dormir sur ton canapé ? On ne sait plus où se trouve Barbe blanche et si on perd sa trace, ma stratégie sera en partie entravée et ce sera plus difficile pour nous de préparer notre riposte !_

_- Hahahaha ! On verra bien après tout, et puis ça ferait plaisir à Ace que son papa vienne lui rendre visite, alors dis moi pourquoi vous vous obstinez à poursuivre le vieux, rétorqua le vieil homme en riant et en enfournant un de ses derniers biscuits secs dans sa bouche._

_- On parle de celui considéré comme le plus fort du monde je te signale ! Lève toi, et au boulot !_

_- Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse moi, si t'as déjà envoyé des types le chercher... Et dis moi, t'aurais pas d'autres gâteaux, et meilleurs tant qu'à faire ? Parce qu'ils sont bien bons ceux là, mais..._

_Il ne put finir sa phrase car Sengoku venait de lui asséner un coup de poing magistral sur le crâne._

_- Idiot !_

_- Mais allez, j'ai faim moi..._

_Deuxième coup de poing. Garp se frotta la tête, meurtrie._

_- D'accord, d'accord..._

_- Suis moi, il faut que j'aille parler à Akainu._

_- J'ai vraiment pas le choix ? On ne s'est jamais très bien entendu tout les deux, alors je peux pas rester là ?_

_- Pour te rendormir jusqu'à demain matin ? Non, tu viens avec moi !_

_- Alors seulement si tu me donnes un paquet de gâteau._

_Le vieil homme massa une troisième bosse sur son crâne et finit par abandonner toute négociation, suivant Sengoku qui se rendait maintenant au bureau du chien rouge. Ils déambulaient dans les couloirs, plus ou moins déserts, avant d'en prendre un autre, adjacent à celui qu'ils venaient juste d'emprunter, et au bout de celui ci, ils finirent par se retrouver face à une grande porte où "Sakazuki" y était inscrit en lettres de feu. Le bouddha trouva utile de frapper deux coups avant d'entrer, et finit par pénétrer dans la pièce où se trouvait l'homme qu'il cherchait.  
_

_- J'ai à te parler, Sakazuki.  
_

**Chapitre 4 : Direction Shabondy ; une grande incompréhension_  
_**

Le soleil commençait à perdre de sa clarté, prenant des teintes roses/orangées, et la nuit tombait lentement sur le Moby dick. On faisait du boucan sur le pont du navire à initier ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu au haki quelques recrues qui en avaient le courage, d'autres trop occupées à tenter d'améliorer leur maîtrise de l'épée ou de l'arme à feu avec l'aide de Vista et Izou, qui s'étaient portés volontaires tout comme quelques autres commandants de division. Il fallait mobiliser le plus grand nombre de 'bons' combattants possible, et en entraîner certains pouvait s'avérer utile. Le bateau avait quitté le port en milieu d'après-midi, et avait maintenant pour destination l'archipel Shabondy, même si beaucoup ne savaient toujours pas pourquoi. On devait directement se rendre à Impel Down pour libérer Ace, non ? Alors pourquoi n'était-on pas sur la bonne trajectoire ? Oui, on ne comprenait pas pour la plupart, et les questions fusaient de part et d'autre. A croire que seuls les plus hauts gradés avaient l'air de saisir le pourquoi du choix de leur capitaine. Parce que oui, et heureusement d'ailleurs, ils n'avaient pas tous un grain de sable dans le crâne.

Pendant que chacun vaquait à son occupation, Joz, Haruta et Marco discutaient dans une de leurs chambres. Bien sûr, ils savaient bien ce que leur père comptait faire à Shabondy, mais ils se dispensaient de l'expliquer au reste de l'équipage, ces idiots finiraient bien par comprendre une fois arrivés à destination. Alors non, la discussion ne portait pas sur ça. Ni sur Ace d'ailleurs. C'était quelque chose d'assez compliqué lorsque l'on n'avait pas de moyen de communication, et il fallait y penser avant le sauvetage. Parce que oui, vouloir libérer leur compagnon, c'était bien gentil. Mais les trois n'étant pas aussi simples d'esprit que la moyenne de l'équipage, avaient bien compris que l'on pouvait très bien les accueillir bras ouverts, avant d'en massacrer une bonne partie.

Alors non, même si un ignorant fini pouvait croire à en entendre la conversation qu'ils entretenaient, que la famille de Barbe blanche n'était pas de taille, la question ici n'était pas de savoir qui serait le plus fort lors de cette guerre qu'ils engageraient, mais plutôt le problème d'effectif. Certes, ils étaient nombreux. Très nombreux. Seize flottes, ayant chacune on ne sait combien d'hommes à son actif. Une véritable armada. Mais Ace restait Ace. Ils le connaissaient très bien, tout comme sa prime. En plus de faire partie de l'équipage de l'un des quatre empereurs, de l'homme que l'on qualifiait comme le plus fort de ce monde. Et ils savaient très bien que de placarder l'annonce de son exécution un peu partout dans le monde les mènerait à cette bataille, dont on ne pouvait désigner les vainqueurs à l'avance. C'était un prisonnier de taille et on se faisait plaisir à vanter les mérites de la marine pour obtenir de tels trophées. Ils avaient l'air bien sûrs d'eux pour ne pas avoir l'air de craindre des représailles. Ou alors, ils les attendaient ? Une chose était sûre en tout cas : il y aurait du monde. Beaucoup de monde. Ils auraient besoin de nombreux partisans, et ils le savaient. Mais comment pouvait-on les appeler à nous aider lorsque l'on avait absolument rien pour ? Bah, on ne pouvait pas, tout simplement.

- Je crois que je vais parler à Père, il doit sûrement pouvoir faire quelque chose, ajouta la jeune fille qui semblait agacée de ne pas trouver de solution.

- Où est il en ce moment ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être sur le pont à regarder les autres, ou bien dans sa cabine, j'irai voir.

- Je vais t'accompagner alors, j'aurai besoin de lui parler aussi.

- Comme tu veux. Marco ?

- Oi ?

Le blond qui était encore en train de se torturer l'esprit à chercher comment joindre les pirates alliés leva les yeux vers son interlocutrice, qui semblait le fixer d'un air interrogateur.

- Tu viens avec nous où tu restes ici ?

- Je reste ici.

- T'as besoin de réfléchir encore un peu, le questionna l'homme diamant, gardant ses bras croisés, comme la plupart du temps.

- Je pense.

- Très bien. On te laisse alors. Allons-y Joz, il faut vraiment que je vois Père.

La porte se referma sur les deux commandants, laissant Marco seul dans une chambre qui était à priori la sienne. Il ouvrit un des tiroirs du bureau qui se trouvait en face, en sortit un crayon ainsi qu'un papier, et se mit à noter toutes les idées qui pouvaient lui venir à l'esprit. Parce qu'en avoir, c'est bien, mais organisées, c'est mieux. Il écrit donc pendant cinq bonnes minutes tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, espérant trouver la solution qu'il cherchait par la suite. Quand il eut fini, il plia ses écrits mais les laissa sur un coin de table, prêts à être retapés au besoin. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de sa cabine, lorsqu'il entendit crier : "DES PIRATES APPROCHENT, DES PIRATES APPROCHENT !" Génial. Cela devait faire trois bonnes heures qu'ils étaient partis et ils tombaient déjà sur des enquiquineurs. Comme s'ils avaient leur temps à perdre maintenant. Ils avaient quelqu'un à secourir, là, maintenant, tout de suite, et les premiers qui les gêneraient se verraient offrir une mort certaine et immédiate.

A cette pensée, le phénix accéléra le pas et remarqua de loin déjà, l'attroupement qui se mobilisait sur le pont, des hommes prêts à se battre sûrement. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'endroit où se trouvait tout ce monde, il put apercevoir un galion relativement gros qui se dirigeait droit vers eux, des hommes armés jusqu'aux dents à son bord. Lorsqu'ils furent à bonne distance et qu'ils étaient prêts à tout dévaster, le blond jeta un rapide coup d'œil du côté de ses rangs, et pu remarquer Izou et Curiel qui s'apprêtaient à faire feu, accompagnés de Rakuyou qui brandissait déjà son fléau en direction des ennemis. Il décida de se joindre à eux et les quatre eurent vite fait d'avoir raison de l'équipage adverse. Il entendit que l'on protestait et se retourna, pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Ah ben non. Rien de grave. Juste la moitié de leurs disciples d'un jour qui se plaignaient de ne pas avoir eu de temps pour se battre, eux aussi. Pas de chance. Une autre fois peut-être. Mais de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas de temps tout court. Plus vite ils arriveraient à Shabondy, plus vite ils pourraient aller au secours de Ace. Et les ennemis, il fallait les éliminer vite fait bien fait sans chercher à comprendre. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, ça c'était certain.

La nuit commençait à tomber, et le ciel s'obscurcissait de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure. Le repas n'allait pas tarder et Marco décida quand même de rendre visite à son capitaine, lui aussi voulant en savoir plus. Au moment où il pénétra dans sa cabine pour voir s'il y était, il put remarquer que justement : il n'y était pas. Ne l'ayant pas aperçu sur le pont quelques minutes plus tôt, il questionna une de ses infirmières qui s'occupait des perfusions (qu'il refusait de mettre d'ailleurs) à côté de son lit, et celle ci lui répondit qu'il s'était rendu dans le réfectoire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il est allé faire là-bas ?

- Il attend de manger, il avait drôlement faim tout à l'heure.

Elle lui accorda un sourire auquel le blond répondit par un bref hochement de tête en guise de remerciement, puis il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea en direction de sa chambre. Une salle à manger qui abrite je ne sais combien de personnes, c'est pas super top pour discuter. Même si le repas n'était pas encore servi et qu'il ne devait pas y avoir grand monde, il préférait lui parler après, surtout qu'il avait beaucoup de choses à lui dire. Il retourna donc dans sa cabine pour y reprendre les notes qu'il avait pliées et déposées tout à l'heure. Il les relut plusieurs fois et se rendit compte que tout ce à quoi il pensait était aménagé sous forme de brouillon gigantesque et qu'il devait s'y retrouver, malgré qu'il ait plus ou moins organisé ses idées. Dur quand on essaie de penser à pleins de choses à la fois. Dur quand on doit penser à pleins de choses à la fois.

Il allait reprendre son crayon afin de rajouter quelque chose qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit mais fut interrompu par le bruit sourd d'une personne qui frappait à sa porte. Il répondit un simple "oui" et laissa entrer l'invité, tout en finissant d'écrire ce qu'il avait en tête. Dès qu'il eut fini, il se retourna pour faire face à Joz, et il se saisit de la chaise aux côtés de son bureau pour la lui passer. Une simple chaise en bois qui avait passé de longues années en sa compagnie et... C'était une grossière erreur.

"CRAAAC." Elle avait cédé en trois secondes top chrono, le temps que l'homme diamant pose son postérieur dessus.

JOZ : 1 - CHAISE : 0

Visiblement, elle ne faisait pas le poids. Il l'avait très bien compris, et ne voulu pas avoir de problème avec Marco à cause d'un simple accident, il demeura donc assis par terre et présenta ses excuses avant que le blond n'entame la discussion.

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler sinon ?

- De la discussion que j'avais eue avec Père.

- Je comptais aller le voir après avoir mangé.

- Très bien, il t'expliquera mieux que moi de toute façon. Mais la seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il pense vraiment à tout.

- Ça, j'en suis persuadé... Je me demande quel est son plan maintenant.

- Tu verras par toi même que rien n'a été pris à la légère.

Un sourire fut visible sur les lèvres du blond qui paraissait plus rassuré qu'il ne l'était quelques instants auparavant. L'invité quitta la pièce accompagné du cadavre de la chaise qui méritait de nobles funérailles. Marco resté dans sa chambre, froissa la feuille de notes qui se trouvait sur son bureau et la balança là où il le pouvait.

- Décidément...

Il quitta lui aussi sa cabine, et c'est plutôt soulagé qu'il se rendit au réfectoire pour souper avec le reste de l'équipage du Moby dick.


	5. Chapter 5

Le cinquième chapitre fait son entrée ! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis plus de temps à le poster que nécessaire, j'essaierai de faire plus rapidement la prochaine fois. Merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir, et à _Feather J. Shining_ pour m'avoir transmis l'image de cette fic, qui il faut le dire, envoie un max ! Et maintenant, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Les nuits sont longues, peut-être un peu trop**

La nuit était noire. Beaucoup trop noire pour la vigie qui essayait tant bien que mal de distinguer l'océan à travers un gros nuage brumeux. Il n'y voyait rien, et avait appelé un deuxième type à son secours. Le travail aurait été bien plus facile et un peu de compagnie ne lui ferait pas de mal, qu'il disait. Ils se retrouvaient donc tout les deux à scruter la pénombre au cas où une menace approche. Une lanterne dans la main, tandis que l'autre se joignait perpendiculairement à leur front, et les yeux plissés, les deux hommes guettaient les abords de leur bateau.

- Eh, t'as pas froid toi ?

Il était vrai que cette nuit était particulièrement fraîche, aussi. Cela devait sûrement être à cause du climat de l'île qui se trouvait non loin de là. Plutôt près d'ailleurs. Mais ils ne feraient pas escale, même pas pour faire le plein de vivres. Normal, en vue de la situation, après tout. Le temps leur était compté et il fallait à tout prix qu'ils arrivent à temps. A Shabondy du moins, l'autre destination étant presque voisine. Même si la plupart ne comprenaient toujours pas pourquoi. Mais ils avaient fini par se dispenser de commentaires, et avaient arrêté de poser des tonnes de questions inutiles. Ils savaient qu'on ne leur répondrait pas et attendraient d'arriver là-bas pour comprendre les intentions de leur capitaine. Même si ça devait être un peu frustrant, de ne pas être tenu au courant. Mais bon, ils n'avaient qu'à pas être aussi idiots eux aussi. Barbe blanche avait accueilli un beau petit ramassis d'imbéciles, mais on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Ils n'étaient pas méchants, les pauvres.

Donc si on en revenait à cette histoire de fraicheur, oui, le bonhomme était bel et bien en train de se les cailler. Sévère. Il aurait fallu qu'il se couvre un peu plus. Peut-être. Et plus les minutes passaient, plus il se rendait compte qu'il faisait de moins en moins chaud. Enfin, façon de parler parce que la chaleur ici était complètement mise en quarantaine, et on optait pour des températures en dessous du zéro. Pas des chiffres affolants non plus, mais ce qu'il fallait pour frigorifier les pauvres âmes égarées qui s'approchaient trop du bout de terre.

- Oui. Et je déteste être seul lorsque je suis dans des endroits pareils, répondit son vis-à-vis en rejetant un léger nuage de vapeur.

- Tant que ça ?

- Tu sais, ça me rappelle mon enfance tout ça, et... Malgré de bons souvenirs que j'ai pu conserver, certains moments étaient vraiment, disons difficiles à supporter. Je crois que c'est en partie pour ça d'ailleurs que j'en ai ma claque des îles hivernales.

- Vista qui refoule son passé ? Ben ça alors, j'aurai pas cru...

- Ah mais ça arrive à tout le monde, je suis pas une exception moi !

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire légèrement, tout en fixant le paysage, ou plutôt ce qu'ils parvenaient à voir. Et ils en étaient presque à grelotter.

- Dis moi, commença l'escrimeur, d'une voix limite tremblante.

- Je t'écoute ?

- Tu voudrais bien ramener des gros manteaux ? Je vais finir congelé si ça continue !

- C'est pas une mauvaise idée ça ! J'embarque ma lanterne, je n'y verrai rien sinon. Je reviens vite !

- Ouais, merci !

Le commandant de la seizième division abandonna son poste et descendit en direction des cabines où il pourrait trouver de quoi se couvrir un peu plus. Il sortit de la sienne, vêtements chauds à la main, avant de se diriger en direction de celle de Vista. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à l'intérieur, il découvrit ce qu'il cherchait après avoir retiré plusieurs tenues qui se trouvaient devant l'épais pardessus, laissé en plan car rarement utilisé. Il se permit de fouiller un peu plus afin d'obtenir une protection supplémentaire, mais faute de ne rien trouver à part une paire de gants dont il se saisit, rangea les quelques habits qu'il avait empilés juste à côté, et se mit à rejoindre son compagnon. Le chemin n'était pas long, et Izou arriva très rapidement en bas de la vigie, où il balança violemment les manteaux aux côtés de l'épéiste, avant de le rejoindre en grimpant.

Les deux enfilèrent leurs vêtements, Vista toujours concentré sur un point au niveau du pont de leur navire tandis que l'homme aux pistolets déposait sa source de lumière à même le sol.

- Désolé, mais je n'ai pas trouvé de couverture. Elles se font trop rares ici.

- Attend.

- Hm ?

- Et regarde là bas, termina l'escrimeur en pointant quelque chose du doigt.

- Ah oui, le brouillard a l'air de vouloir partir on dirait. On y voit beaucoup mieux maintenant.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas ça que je voulais te montrer. Regarde bien ici.

Il plissa les yeux avant d'apercevoir une personne, qui lui était bien trop familière.

- Marco ? Mais... Il ne veut même pas dormir ?

- Je ne sais pas, et je me demande ce qu'il fait ici d'ailleurs. Il avait l'air rassuré tout à l'heure, après que Père lui ait expliqué ses plans. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se repose un peu, quand même.

- Moi aussi... Mais qu'est ce qu'on fait du coup ? On va le voir ou on le laisse tranquille ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment s'il recherche de la compagnie ou pas en ce moment.

- C'est difficile à voir là.

Ils se mirent donc à observer le blond qui avait eu l'excellente idée d'embarquer un gros blouson bleu foncé, et qui était accoudé à la rambarde du pont. Il ne faisait absolument rien alors les deux commandants se demandaient bien pourquoi il était debout à une heure pareille. Bon, c'est vrai, tout le monde n'était pas tout joyeux depuis que l'on savait pour l'exécution de Ace. Mais ils avaient parlé avec le capitaine tout à l'heure, et en plus de prévoir une bonne partie des choses, il avait été formel sur un point : il fallait que l'on se repose le plus possible pour que l'on soit en forme le lendemain matin, et que l'on puisse éliminer immédiatement tout les ennemis qui oseraient se montrer. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, et le manque de sommeil était lui aussi facteur de troubles et de faiblesses. Bon après, Marco c'était Marco. C'était peut-être relativement difficile à admettre mais personne ne faisait exception à la règle, et s'il perpétuait à se lever durant la nuit, il serait moins d'attaque et il ne fallait surtout pas que ça lui nuise. Ils avaient besoin de lui.

- On a qu'à lui demander de nous rejoindre, non ?

- Pourquoi pas, ça sera toujours mieux que de rester seul par un froid pareil.

- Oui, c'est trop triste...

- Izou émotif ? Ben ça alors, j'aurai pas cru...

- Ah mais ça arrive à tout le monde, je suis pas une exception moi !

- Bizarre, j'ai comme une impression de déjà vu, rétorqua le commandant de la cinquième tout en esquissant un sourire que son vis-à-vis s'empressa de lui retourner.

- Moi aussi.

Vista se saisit alors d'un des boutons de son manteau et l'arracha d'une façon assez brutale, avant de le lancer du mieux qu'il put aux côtés du blond. Celui ci sursauta avant de se retourner très vivement, ayant entendu le petit cliquetis que l'objet avait provoqué lorsqu'il était tombé sur le sol, à une certaine vitesse quand même. Il jeta calmement un coup d'œil à droite, puis à gauche, personne. Derrière, non plus. En haut... Ah si, il y avait Izou et Vista qui lui faisaient des signes de la main en leur direction. Il les observa, assez interrogatif, et voyant qu'ils continuaient toujours leur manège sans dire quoi que ce soit, ne chercha pas plus loin et les rejoint de deux ou trois coups d'ailes.

- Oi, qu'est ce que vous fabriquez ?

- On voulait te demander de venir avec nous, mais si on fait du boucan, on risque de se faire ratatiner par Haruta, elle a le sommeil trèèès léger, et elle est encore jeune, faut qu'elle dorme beaucoup, se défendit l'épéiste.

- Pourquoi tu es debout à une heure aussi tardive ?

- Pas sommeil.

- Mais tu aurais dû rester dans ta cabine avec un froid pareil... Il fait largement meilleur à l'intérieur.

- Et toi alors, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je soutiens Vista, il n'aime pas être seul ici.

Le principal concerné hocha la tête, affirmant les propos de son camarade. Tout deux fixaient le phénix, comme s'ils s'attendaient à une soirée (ou nuit plutôt) révélation, dans laquelle il leur avouerait tout... L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit. Ils aspiraient donc toujours à ce que Marco leur parle de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Parce que ce n'est pas super agréable de voir un de ses compagnons se morfondre sans vraiment pouvoir lui venir en aide car on ne connaît pas la raison précise de son problème. Ce n'était pas que l'affaire Ace soit maintenant classée et jetée aux oubliettes, telle une paperasse comme une autre. Mais leur père avait pourtant bien dit que l'on ramènerait le jeune homme aux poings ardents à la 'maison', que tout irait mieux. Et puis...

- Ace ferait la tête s'il savait que l'on s'inquiète tous pour lui en ce moment.

L'escrimeur n'avait pas tord et il le savait très bien. N'ayant pas forcément l'air d'attendre une réponse, un silence pesant se fit entendre, aucun des trois hommes n'ouvrant la bouche. Personne n'osait prendre la parole après que l'on ait évoqué le nom du prisonnier. C'en était presque un sujet tabou.

- Je sais.

Vista regarda le blond assez surpris, ne s'attendant pas à une quelconque réaction de sa part. Même pour deux mots. Peut-être voudrait-il parler après tout ? Allez bon, on peut toujours espérer.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Au moins, il aurait essayé. Mais il voulait en savoir plus. Pas que ce soit une grosse commère de première ou un homme d'une curiosité limite affligeante, mais il ne connaissait pas grand chose du à-quoi-pouvait-bien-penser-Marco-aujourd'hui. En fait, personne n'y connaissait grand chose. Si ce n'est leur capitaine, leur commandant de la seconde et le défunt de la quatrième. Disons qu'il était, et est toujours, quelqu'un d'assez difficile à cerner. Ce genre de personne qui ne montre pas ses sentiments. Il suffisait juste qu'il soit un peu plus ouvert. Qu'il exprime ou dise ce qu'il ressentait, au moins le strict minimum. Qu'il parle un peu de lui. Et seules trois personnes en avaient fait l'expérience, si l'on ne prend pas en compte la subite perte de maîtrise de soi en ce début d'après-midi. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas la première fois, même si c'était extrêmement rare. Et peut-être pas la dernière. C'était la plus 'violente' en tout cas. Parce que oui, il avait crié fort, très fort. Il avait presque pété les plombs. Étonnant quand on parle du phénix, non ?

Et il pourrait y avoir pire, qui sait. Ou peut-être pas. Personne ne pouvait vraiment savoir. On ne pourrait jamais rien prévoir à l'avance de toute façon, même si l'on espérait, on croyait, toujours. Et c'est toutes ces probabilités qui rythmaient une vie. Certains même se demandaient s'ils avaient le droit d'en avoir une. Vivre pour chercher à savoir si on en a le mérite, quelle ironie, au fond. Bon après tout, chacun a sa raison d'être, non ? Elle n'est pas forcément la même à chacun. Loin de là d'ailleurs. Mais rester dans le plus grand des silences, abandonné à ses prétextes, ce n'est pas vraiment la bonne solution. Enfin, était-ce comme cela que ça marchait ? Ou alors, autrement ; tout autrement ?

- Teach...

L'épéiste fut tiré de sa réflexion par le blond qui venait de reprendre la parole.

- Père l'a accueilli alors que plus personne n'en voulait...

_Inspiration._

- Il s'est occupé de lui, lui a trouvé des compagnons...

_Expiration._

- L'a traité comme son fils...

_Inspiration._

- Alors comment a t-il pu faire un chose pareille, putain ! Il nous a trahi, a tué son frère, ça ne lui suffit pas, merde !

_Grande expiration._

Les doigts du phénix étaient crispés sur la partie du bateau élevée face à lui. Il s'était retenu tant bien que mal de sortir de ses gongs, notamment parce qu'il se devait de garder son calme même si c'était difficile, et qu'à une heure aussi tardive, il ne tenait pas à réveiller une partie de ses camarades. Izou le fixait, longuement. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas bon de tout garder pour soit. Il y avait des moments comme ceux là où l'on menaçait d'exploser, petit à petit. Personne n'échappait à la règle. C'est triste, mais c'est comme ça, il fallait bien se faire une raison. C'est assez facile à dire, en effet. Pour le reste, c'est autre chose... Les deux le regardaient sans ne savoir que dire désormais. Qu'y avait-il à répondre à ça après tout ? Peut-être une phrase, en guise de soutien. Peut-être lui demander de se lâcher, un peu. Peut-être rien. Et voilà que les probabilités revenaient au galop. Dès que l'on se mettait à hésiter. Ne pas savoir quoi faire. Ne pas être sûr de soi. Il faut choisir, certes. Mais ne pas se poser de question. Ne plus réfléchir, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Se lancer. Au risque de se tromper.

- Marco...

La tête blonde face à lui se contenta de lui jeter un regard rempli d'interrogations. Quant au commandant de la seizième, il observait les deux hommes et s'attardait parfois sur les alentours (car il était là pour ça à la base), au cas où, encore. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre de toute façon ? Il hésitait lui aussi. Mais peut-être un peu trop. Du coup, il ne disait rien. Et cherchait à comprendre.

- Tu sais très bien ce que Père nous a dit... Tout se passera bien, on sauvera Ace, il rentrera avec nous et ce sera terminé... N'y pense plus maintenant, c'est inutile que tu en viennes à t'abattre encore plus.

Aucune réponse. Il fallait s'en douter après tout. Quoique. En fait non, il allait parler.

- Oui mais tout ça à cause de cet enfoiré de...

Vista plaqua son gant sur la bouche du blond. Il ne fallait pas qu'il élève la voix, et surtout, qu'il ne pense plus à cet homme. A ce déchet, cette ordure, qui s'était permis de trahir leur famille, d'assassiner leur frère, de s'en prendre à un autre qui se retrouvait maintenant au statut de condamné, et dans quatre jours il... Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Marco se saisit de la main couverte et la retira lentement de sur lui, comme pour assurer au sabreur qu'il resterait calme, ou du moins qu'il ferait de son mieux.

- Je vais le tuer.

- Et je me ferais un plaisir de t'aider, ajouta Izou d'une voix froide.

De la haine, de la haine, encore de la haine. Ce devait être un des seuls sentiments qui les habitait à présent. On pouvait chercher plus loin, on aurait trouvé le même. Et qui dit haine, dit vengeance, au moins par principe. Puis, la haine engendre la vengeance mais la vengeance peut très bien engendrer la haine. C'est un fait, c'est comme ça. Certains ont tendance à répéter ne pas vouloir se battre pour ce genre de choses. Sauf que le jour où l'on y est confronté, on ne dit rien, et on subit. On pénètre dans cette toile gigantesque qui nous retient prisonnier, en cherchant au final à s'en dépêtrer du mieux que l'on peut, s'emmêlant au contraire de plus belle.

- Marco ?

- Oi ?

Vista le regarda un petit moment, avant de terminer.

- Non, rien. Retourne te coucher, on a besoin de toi, si tu n'es pas en forme demain, on fera comment ?

- ...

- Vas-y maintenant, s'il te plait.

Le blond demeura immobile, ne sachant que faire. Peut-être qu'il devait écouter, après tout. Ou peut-être bien que c'était mieux de passer le restant de sa nuit à méditer sur le pont. Peut-être que s'il allait se coucher, il serait encore de mauvaise humeur demain. Peut-être que s'il restait, il finirait par repartir avec deux fois plus de questions qu'à l'origine, de souvenirs, et de tout ce qui avait petit à petit raison de lui. Oui, peut-être. Car au final, on n'est jamais sûr de rien. Et c'est ça qui l'effrayait le plus.

- Marco. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas sommeil.

L'interpellé se dirigea lentement du côté des chambres et leva la main, faisant dos aux deux hommes, signe qu'il avait compris. Il descendit de la vigie et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers sa cabine, qu'il ne tarda pas à trouver. Poussant la petite porte derrière lui, il pénétra dans son antre et s'assit sur son lit, puis comprenant que ça ne servirait pas à grand chose qu'il reste ainsi à ne rien faire, finit par s'installer sous les draps, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas ressasser toutes ses idées noires, avant de s'endormir peu de temps après, la tête lourde malgré tout.

- Le brouillard a entièrement disparu, tu as vu ?

- Oui, et ce n'est pas trop tôt. Mais je commence presque à avoir froid à travers ces vêtements.

- Maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer en quoi ton passé est si tragique ?

- Ah, tu veux le savoir ?

- Bien sûr, ça me trotte dans la tête depuis tout à l'heure.

- Alors je vais tout te raconter...

Et sous un ciel particulièrement sombre cette nuit là, deux hommes passèrent le temps en parlant de leurs souvenirs, relatant faits qu'ils avaient plus ou moins appréciés, mais qui étaient ancrés dans l'histoire à jamais.


	6. Chapter 6

Me revoilà ! Je met toujours autant de temps, voir plus pour écrire mes chapitres en fin de compte, j'ai honte (manque d'inspiration de temps en temps peut-être, mais je ne laisserai jamais tomber !), surtout que celui là est plus petit que le précédent, je suis désolée. Encore un grand merci pour le soutien de mes revieweuses adorées, j'ai nommé : _Feather J. Shining_ et _Oxo29_ (et pensez à jeter un coup chez elles aussi, juste pour voir à quel point ça envoie) ! J'ai donc l'honneur de vous présenter ce sixième chapitre et, bonne lecture !_  
_

_*****En réalité, ce n'est pas vrai, ou du moins je ne sais pas, mais j'ai décidé de faire impasse dessus (et après tout, rien n'est vraiment réel sur Grand line -excuse bidon-)._

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : L'étau se resserre ; J-4**

- Namyuul, hé Namyuul !

- Hm ?

- Tu veux bien m'aider à pêcher des gros bestiaux ? Il faut qu'on commence à trouver des trucs pour manger, j'ai la dalle et j'ai plus le droit de m'empiffrer parce qu'on a pas assez de bouffe ! Et puis ils veulent pas mordre quand c'est moi, je comprend pas !

- Bah c'est normal, tu dois les enfumer avec ton gros cigare !

- Ah ?

- Évidemment !

- Alors tu vas m'en prendre quelques uns, dis ?

- Tu sais, j'ai d'autres trucs à faire et tu pourrais très bien demander de l'aide à un autre...

- Ouais mais c'est toi le plus doué ici ! J'te demanderai plus après !

- Oh, t'es gonflant... Allez, reste ici et je vais t'en chercher quatre ou cinq !

- Ok, merci !

L'homme-poisson se jeta à l'eau et avec une rapidité surprenante, nageait dans l'océan à la recherche de nourriture. Fossa s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, observant les flots durant quelques minutes, constatant qu'ils n'étaient pas très agités pour le moment. Il eut à peine le temps de porter la main à sa bouche pour en retirer le rouleau brun avant d'exhaler l'air que contenait son organisme, pour remarquer qu'un aileron se dirigeait droit vers le bateau à une vitesse folle. Il se releva immédiatement et tendit les bras, cigare en main, pour réquisitionner le monstre que son camarade allait lui apporter... Ou pas. Le commandant de la huitième division envoya dans l'océan une sorte d'auto-décharge hydraulique qui le propulsa avec une force assez surprenante sur l'épéiste. Celui ci percuta sur le coup qu'il n'allait pas forcément 'bien' atterrir en vue de sa position, et bloqua la chute du requin à l'aide de ses muscles proéminents, pour ne pas qu'il prenne le risque de s'étaler magistralement sur le pont du Moby Dick.

- Bah qu'est ce que tu fous ?

- Dépose moi, il faut que je vois Père. Une tempête ou un truc du genre commence à se ramener par ici, j'en suis persuadé. Ce qui vivent en milieu sous-marin ressentent beaucoup plus les changements liés au temps et au climat ; c'est pour ça qu'ils se sont tous fait la malle*****.

- Putain, ça fait chier ! Je viens voir le paternel avec toi, qu'il nous dise ce qu'on doit faire maintenant !

Le jeune homme à la peau bleue acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Les deux se mirent alors presque à courir en direction de la cabine de leur capitaine, sous les regards interrogateurs de nombreuses personnes présentes à proximité, qui n'avaient rien entendu ou du moins pas grand chose de la discussion des commandants. Après une petite course d'une dizaine de secondes, Namyuul et Fossa se retrouvèrent devant la porte relativement grande de l'homme qui les avait 'adoptés'. Ils cognèrent contre celle ci pour ne pas le surprendre en débarquant comme bon leur chante, et pénétrèrent dans ce que l'on pouvait appeler son antre. Ils jetèrent un bref coup d'œil à travers la pièce pour voir s'ils n'interrompaient pas quelconque conversation, et ne purent remarquer que les infirmières, toujours au chevet de leur patient ainsi que Blamenco qui semblait discuter avec le vieil homme, malgré qu'il soit encore collé aux basques des soignantes.

- Que se passe t-il, mes fils ? Vous m'avez l'air bien inquiets.

- Je crois bien qu'une dépression se rapproche, et si le bateau est attaqué par des bourrasques, on risque d'être retardés...

- Ne t'inquiète pas Namyuul, ça ira, répondit Newgate en affichant un franc sourire.

- Et pour lui ?

L'homme-poisson désigna le petit animal déposé sur une table du fond qui n'était pas très grande, elle non plus.

- Je le garderai sur moi, et tout ira bien.

- Merci, Père.

Le requin estima qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire et quitta la pièce, seul, Fossa ayant rejoint le commandant de la quinzième division et (surtout) les infirmières pour tenir compagnie à l'homme assis à leur côtés.

- Namyuul !

C'est pas possible, il n'avait aucun moment de répit... Il se retourna avant de s'approcher d'un Marco, mi-inquiet mi-énervé, ce qui n'avait visiblement pas changé depuis la journée d'hier.

- Ouais ?

- Tempête qui arrive, tu sais si on peut l'éviter ? Parce qu'il est hors de question qu'on se pointe en retard !

- Je crois pas qu'on puisse, non. T'as demandé à Speedy, s'il est encore à la barre ?

- Il m'a dit que c'était impossible sans dévier notre trajectoire mais je suis sûr qu'on peut faire quelque chose !

- On peut faire quelque chose, oui.

- Quoi ?

- On encaisse de plein fouet et toi tu restes dans ta cabine pour éviter de finir noyé.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Qu'est ce que tu comptais faire ?

Le blond ne trouva aucune réponse plausible pour clamer en sa défense. Le requin avait raison mais il refusait de l'admettre. Il s'opposait à la réalité, à ce qu'elle promettait par la suite. Encore. Comme quand le garçon lui avait annoncé que son camarade allait... Non non non. Il ne fallait plus qu'il y pense maintenant, il devait écouter Vista. Mais c'était dur putain ! Le garçon en face de lui leva les yeux au ciel.

- Le temps se couvre de plus en plus. Fais ce que je te dis et ne reste pas là.

- Et si on a un problème, et qu'on peut pas s'en sortir à temps, on fait comment, dis moi ?

- Père a dit que ça irait, alors arrête de t'en faire et fais lui un peu confiance maintenant. Te pose pas de questions inutiles.

- Tu te rends compte que ça me fait chier toutes ces histoires ?

- Et tu sais que t'es pas le seul Marco ? Tu vas apprendre à écouter quand on te dit de plus penser à tout ça ? Ok, je dois bien admettre que c'est normal que tu sois le plus atteint parce qu'avec Thatch et Ace, si y en a un qui était plus proche que n'importe qui d'autre, c'était toi. Mais c'était nos potes aussi ! On s'entendait tous super bien, tu crois que ça nous fait pas quelque chose ? Alors même si on le montre pas vraiment, on a les boules nous aussi, comprends le ! Si t'es énervé, démerde toi pour te contenir durant ces quatre jours et après tu pourras faire comme tu veux ! En ce moment on est tous sous pression ! Tu crois vraiment que je me demande pas, moi comme un autre, si les plans de Père marcheront ? Et pourtant, ses idées sont géniales, elles ont toujours fonctionné ! Et malgré tout, on s'inquiète en permanence, pour rien au final ! Maintenant, stop, on arrête ! Fais lui confiance et te pose plus de questions ! Tu réfléchis trop, ça sert à rien, tu vas vraiment te pourrir la vie !

- -... Merci.

Le phénix ne rajouta rien d'autre et partit en direction de sa cabine car le ciel commençait à se faire gris, tout était arrivé très vite, et Namyuul avait raison.

- Abruti. Attends moi, et arrête de te défiler.

- Parce que tu crois que je vais t'attendre ? Tu peux toujours courir, j'en veux plus de tes sermons à deux berry.

Il continua sa marche, sans même se retourner.

- Et puis je suis sûr que t'as bossé ton texte pour le connaitre par cœur, t'es vraiment trop con pour me sortir comme ça un truc pareil.

- Je vais te faire rôtir, saloperie.

Ils esquissèrent tout deux un sourire satisfait, chacun de leur côté, et l'homme-poisson fila dans le sens opposé pour rejoindre Speed Jiru, histoire de lui tenir compagnie. Il était direct, et c'était ça qui plaisait au blond. Pas de politesse ni d'excuse en tout genre. Tout en un bloc, ça passe ou ça casse. Et là, on ne se posait pas de question sur le pourquoi du comment. On écoutait, on acquiesçait, ou pas, et on s'en allait. On ne cherchait pas plus loin, tout était clair au moins.

Il continuait à marcher mais sentit un bras se poser sur une de ses épaules. Puis un deuxième. Il sursauta. Plus rien. Hallucinations ? Il tourna la tête. Non, il n'y avait décidément plus rien. Il fronça les sourcils. Son imagination lui jouait des tours, ça ne l'aidait pas. Mais alors, pas du tout. Alors qu'il faisait maintenant tout pour ne pas penser à ce qu'il ne fallait pas. A ses amis qui pourraient être près de lui... Mais non putain ! Il se mordit le pouce et pénétra dans sa chambre qui se trouvait à présent devant lui. Il ferait tout pour ne pas s'inquiéter, ne pas y penser, il ferait comme on le lui avait ordonné. Ace lui en aurait voulu après tout, il le savait.

Il s'assit sur son lit et attendit. L'inconvénient d'un fruit du démon, c'est qu'on en devient vulnérable. On ne peut plus nager. L'eau rend impuissante. Ce n'était peut-être rien quand on comparait cela à l'immense pouvoir que le fruit pouvait procurer. Mais quand le liquide plus ou moins bleu était là, devant, on était faible. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Et on rendait les armes. Une simple pluie ne ferait rien. Une vague plus grosse que les autres, et le phénix pouvait se retrouver au fond de l'océan. Alors que ses camarades étaient dehors, à attendre la tempête, à vouloir la dompter. Ils risquaient de se noyer, eux aussi. Mais ils resteraient là, chacun s'adonnant à un poste qui lui serait donné. Alors, ils l'affronteraient, ils ne se rendraient pas. Ils feraient tout pour ne pas perdre les rênes et vaincre face à ce temps rebelle, pour sauver leur compagnon, à temps. Et lui pendant ce temps, il resterait là, à attendre, que les autres aient terminé leur travail, que les bourrasques se soient calmées. Puis au final, il n'aurait fait que compter sur les autres, en espérant qu'ils les sortent de ce pétrin, et qu'ils s'en sortent par la même occasion.

Le blond voulait faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas. Il était condamné à rester là, les bras ballants. Et il détestait ça. Il voulait se rendre utile, aider à la barre, à s'occuper des voiles qu'il faudrait plus ou moins déplier en fonction du vent. Il voulait rester avec les autres, dehors. Il voulait endurer tout cela avec eux. Ne pas rester seul. Ne pas demeurer ici à ne rien faire. Mais savoir que l'on est inutile. Il commençait à taper du pied sur le parquet de sa cabine. Un signe d'agacement, très vilain.

- LA TEMPÊTE ARRIVE, TOUS A VOS POSTES, ET LES UTILISATEURS DES FRUITS DU DÉMON VOUS RESTEZ A L'INTÉRIEUR !

- QUE CE SOIT BIEN CLAIR ! ON SE BOUGE ET AU BOULOT, FAUT PAS QU'ON PERDE DE TEMPS !

Les ordres avaient été donnés, la lutte allait commencer. Ce n'était pas la première, ce ne serait pas la dernière. Il fallait tenir bon, coûte que coûte. Et Marco était là, à écouter une pluie de plus en plus forte, qui tambourinait sur chaque parcelle du Moby Dick. Il attendrait que tout cela soit terminé, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, à présent.


	7. Chapter 7

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre qui met tout comme les autres de plus en plus de temps à venir, je le sais, et je tiens encore à m'excuser. J'ai pas eu le courage de bien relire ce chapitre donc si vous voyez des fautes énormes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Merci encore pour les encouragements de mes deux revieweuses adorées, ça me motive vraiment ! Donc encore une fois, bonne lecture ! Et un petit commentaire en passant ?

** *** Merci Ju' xD

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Lutter**

Des cris, des hurlements. On donnait des ordres, on obéissait, on suivait, on demandait de l'aide. Il fallait des renforts ici, du soutien là. Un homme tombait à l'eau, ses frères le secouraient, risquant leur vie pour en sauver une autre. On bravait les vagues déferlantes, on maintenait le navire en état de naviguer. On avait déclaré la guerre ; sus à la tempête qu'on gueulait. Des bruits qui résonnaient dans chaque cabine, des hommes au pas de course. On se hâtait, on rejoignait son poste, on courait à un autre. On voulait sortir d'ici, se dépêtrer de cet enfer au plus vite. Le vent était terrible, la mer abominable. Un ciel que l'on devinait gris, mais qui n'était plus visible sous ces énormes nuages aux couleurs sombres. Les forces de la nature semblaient se déchainer sur les pauvres bateaux qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur leur chemin.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je suis là pour vous protéger mes jolies !

Maki lança un regard au pauvre Blamenco, rempli à la fois d'amusement et de pitié envers ce dragueur étoilé. Mais elle détourna son attention très rapidement, lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle recommençait à perdre son équilibre. Une secousse plus puissante, et la voilà qui avait manqué de tomber, se retenant tant bien que mal contre le mur d'en face, pour ne pas s'affaler par terre. Elle se tint debout du mieux qu'elle pu, mais ses jambes ne s'arrêtèrent pas de trembler pour autant car le sol ne cessait de remuer. Elle se tourna en direction du lit de son "patient" et entendit ses collègues qui se mirent à protester avec des "Non, vous restez au lit !". En effet, Edward était sur pied, et son bisento qui lui servait d'appui***** renvoyait un bruit de ferraille à chacun de ses pas. Elle accourut aussitôt en manquant de tomber plusieurs fois et s'agrippa à son bras, accompagnée d'autres infirmières pour le supplier de ne plus bouger à partir de maintenant. Si il sortait, il risquait d'y passer lui aussi... Le même sort était réservé à chaque utilisateur de fruit du démon après tout. Bien que ce soit ironique, l'homme considéré jusque ici comme le plus fort de ce monde pouvait être vaincu par une... simple vague. Bon plus grosse que les autres certes, parce que pour mettre au tapis un type de ce gabarit, il faut le faire. Mais une vague quand même. Alors que Grandline regorgeait d'ennemis, certains étant d'une puissance incommensurable. Comme quoi, chacun avait l'air d'avoir son point faible après tout.

Le capitaine refusait de coopérer. A l'extérieur, il y avait un boucan pas possible. Des hommes qui gueulaient, des masses d'eau qui s'éclataient contre des parties du Moby Dick. Des hurlements fusant de toute part, on ne pouvait même plus distinguer qui disait quoi.

- Vous entendez ?

Toutes les jeunes femmes tendirent l'oreille. Que devaient-elles entendre ? Maki lança un regard inquiet à ses collègues, qui ne semblaient pas comprendre non plus. Mais le commandant de la 6e se mit à prendre un air plus ou moins sérieux, et arrêta de fantasmer sur les infirmières. Il semblait avoir perçu quelque chose lui aussi. Elles se concentrèrent de plus belle.

- TU DÉGAGES MAINTENANT SI TU TIENS A REVOIR ACE VIVANT, IDIOT ! T'AS PAS ÉCOUTÉ CE QUE JE T'AI DIS ? ET TOI AUSSI, TU BOUGES PAS !

Namyuul ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait à s'époumoner comme un dingue ?

Les voix s'élevaient de plus en plus mais deux "BOUM" suivit de claquements de portes accompagnés de petits "Clic" à peine audibles coupèrent net la conversation. Heureusement que l'homme-poisson était là car des trombes d'eau s'écrasèrent peu de temps après avec violence sur le bateau, provoquant une nouvelle secousse et faisant tomber deux soignantes qui ne s'y attendaient pas. Le vieil homme qu'elles avaient lâché pour écouter le bazar de l'extérieur en profita pour faire deux pas de plus et ouvrit la porte. Le temps était vraiment exécrable. Les femmes qui s'occupaient de lui se jetèrent alors dessus, les deux autres par terre s'agrippant à ses pieds, en lui suppliant de refermer cette porte et de retourner sur son lit parce qu'il lui fallait du repos. Peine perdue, on savait très bien que ce très cher Barbe Blanche n'écoutait pas les conseils. Blamenco posa une main sur son épaule, voulant l'empêcher d'aller plus loin lui aussi. Mais rien n'y faisait, et le capitaine refusait de se plier à leur vouloir. Il fit un pas de plus ce qui fit frissonner les pauvres infirmières qui tenaient bien trop à leur patient. Elle resserrèrent leur étreinte du mieux qu'elles purent, faisant quand même attention à la petite bête que l'homme agrippait sous sa veste depuis tout à l'heure.

- Rentrez maintenant, c'est trop risqué que vous restiez ici, tenta Maki qui s'inquiétait de plus en plus comme les autres.

- Père, faut pas que la bestiole prenne l'eau non plus, alors ce serait mieux de ne pas sortir...

- Elle ne prendra pas l'eau.

Il avait prononcé cette phrase de façon si calme et si posée... Il paraissait vraiment sûr de lui et c'est ce qui inquiétait le petit monde qui tentait tant bien que mal de le retenir. D'un côté ce n'était pas si mal, mais d'un autre cela montrait qu'il n'écoutait rien ni personne. Que voulait-il faire maintenant ?

- AIDEZ MOI, IL FAUT RETENIR SPEEDY, QUE QUELQU'UN AILLE A LA BARRE, VITE !

C'en était trop.  
Le dénommé Barbe Blanche sortit de sa cape la petite chose qui se tenait serrée contre son torse, et la plaça dans la main de l'homme-poche après l'avoir retirée de sur lui. S'en suivit un regard dubitatif d'un commandant qui cherchait à connaître les intentions de son capitaine, maintenant qu'il avait son bras gauche de disponible. Il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour y réfléchir car Edward tendit son bras vers une énorme vague qui menaçait de s'écraser sur le navire dans quelques secondes. Des sortes d'éclairs en sortirent, et l'air se mit à vibrer tandis que l'onde se dirigeait vers la gigantesque masse d'eau. Celle ci se brisa lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec ce qu'avait produit le vieil homme, et retomba sur les autres qui arrivaient, plus petites certes mais tout aussi dangereuses. La puissance de la vibration fut telle qu'elle calma toutes les autres qui commençaient à approcher sur un rayon assez large.

- Qu'est ce que ?

Le ciel commençait petit à petit à s'éclaircir, les nuages déguerpissant. Ce phénomène était d'autant plus bizarre car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se produisait quelque chose de ce genre. Lors de sa rencontre avec Le Roux, celui ci s'était littéralement fendu. Après, on était sur Grandline et d'un côté, on pouvait très bien découvrir ce que seule l'imagination permettait de voir auparavant. Mais cela n'empêchait pas pour autant les personnes qui assistaient à ce type "d'évènement" de rester abasourdies devant ces choses, totalement invraisemblable. Et celle là en était une. On ne comprenait pas pourquoi la tempête avait disparu, comme ça, subitement, alors qu'elle sévissait il y a encore quelques minutes. Tout était devenu si calme... Tout le monde en restait pantois, on n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche.

Namyuul sauta de on-ne-sait-où avant d'arriver presque inquiet devant la cabine de son capitaine, restée ouverte, lui se tenant debout en face. Il jeta un nouveau un coup d'œil au dessus de lui, comme pour vérifier que le mauvais temps n'était pas revenu, mais non, le soleil était bien présent maintenant, ayant juste une partie de cachée par quelques nuages retardataires.

- Va dire à Joz et Marco qu'ils peuvent sortir maintenant.

- Très bien.

L'homme-poisson fila aussitôt afin de rejoindre les chambres des deux qu'il avait engueulé précédemment. Il savait très bien qu'ils ne supporteraient pas de rester enfermés plus longtemps. Il sortit les clés de sa poche mais se demandait quand même s'ils n'avaient pas défoncé le mur, malgré les recommandations qu'il avait pu leur faire, comme quoi leur père ne serait vraiment pas content s'ils n'écoutaient pas ce qu'on leur disait.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant, il remarqua qu'ils n'avaient rien détruit, et en fut plutôt rassuré. Il fit tourner les petits objets métalliques dans la serrure de chacun, avant d'être rejoint par Speed Jiru, qui poussa la porte de l'autre commandant étant voisine, en même temps que lui. Ils purent alors voir un Marco qui se frottait la tête d'une main et le postérieur de l'autre, debout et face à eux, et un Joz assis les bras croisés, devant l'entrée.

- Vous êtes restés ici en attendant qu'on vous ouvre ?

- Connard, se contentèrent de répondre en chœur les deux détenteurs de fruits du démon.

Le plus grand se releva et rejoignit les trois qui étaient maintenant devant sa porte. Celui qui s'occupait de la quatorzième division esquissa un petit sourire, face à la "cruauté" de son meilleur ami.

- T'as pété ma chaise, tu me le paieras, commença l'homme-diamant.

- Non, c'est toi qui est tombé dessus, je t'ai juste poussé, fallait pas rester en plein milieu.

- Et n'oublie pas que tu m'en dois une Joz, repris le phénix. Puis Speed, comment t'arrives à rire dans un moment pareil ?

- C'est dans sa physionomie ça, prends-en de la graine blondinet.

- Ne. M'appelle. Plus. Jamais. Comme. Ça.

- On verras si t'es sage et que t'écoutes un peu.

- T'es qu'un véritable enfoiré, poiscaille de mes deux.

L'homme au chapeau se mit à rire de plus belle.

- Mais, sérieusement, comment tu fais ?

- Il se prend pas la tête tout simplement, rétorqua le commandant de la troisième.

- C'est facile à dire ça...

- Non mais tu peux toujours chercher Marco, jamais tu tomberas sur quelqu'un comme lui. Mais que ça t'empêche pas de faire des efforts pour te calmer parfois.

- Dit-il alors qu'il a hurlé comme un malade pour pas que l'on sorte tout à l'heure...

- Oh, c'était un ordre de père et vous vouliez pas m'écouter alors me gonflez pas !

Speed Jiru ricana à nouveau avant de regarder au dessus de lui. Le soleil ne brillait pas à en brûler les yeux, et le ciel n'était pas d'un bleu éclatant. Le tout était recouvert d'un léger voile gris, ce qui rendait le paysage, ou plutôt l'étendue de l'océan magnifique.

- Il ne manque plus qu'un arc-en-ciel...

Les trois se retournèrent, presque étonnés que leur camarade se mette à parler.

- ...Et ce sera pareil lorsqu'on sauvera Ace.

Puis se mirent à sourire à l'entente des propos du commandant. C'était une belle comparaison...

- Où sont les autres ?

- Je sais pas, mais on dirait qu'ils ont perdu leurs langues...

- Avec un temps pareil tu cherches pas forcément à l'ouvrir aussi.

- Alors tant que c'est calme il vaudrait mieux aller voir Père, pour pouvoir lui parler tranquille.

- Le den den va bien ?

- J'espère.

- Et aussi est-ce que...

- NAMYUUL ! TU PENSES QU'IL SERA REV'NU LE POISSON ?

- Fossa, espèce d'abruti, t'es pas obligé de gueuler, je t'entends de là ! Tout le monde va bien ? Le bateau n'a rien ?

- Non, y a rien de grave apparemment, on a assuré !

- Tant mieux alors !

- Et pour mon poisson ?

Le requin se frappa la tête du plat de la main pendant que les autres se moquaient de lui à côté.

- Ah, et ils arriveront dans trois jours !

Les quatre hommes se regardèrent d'un air entendu. La guerre allait bientôt commencer, et le monde s'en souviendrait, c'était certain.


End file.
